Renacer:La Venganza de un Dios
by Lucifer de Arya
Summary: Tras el fracaso de Draco al matar a Albus Dumbledore, Severus toma una drástica decisión, hizo un juramento inquebrantable y como tal va a proteger a su ahijado incluso de sus padres. Los personajes no me pertenecen todos los derechos a Marvel Comics y a JK Rowling. stoki/Dratomarry
1. 1- Prólogo

Tras el fracaso de Draco al matar a Albus Dumbledore, Severus toma una drástica decisión, hizo un juramento inquebrantable y como tal va a proteger a su ahijado incluso de sus padres.

Lleva a Draco a Spinner's End y le hace beber una posición de aspecto extraño.

—Bébela– ordeno tajante el pocionista.

El rubio vio de manera desconfiada la poción, pero nunca dudaría de Severus. Una vez escucho sin querer una conversación de sus padres, donde su madre dijo claramente.

—Sabes que a la única persona que se le puede confiar la vida de Draco es a él. Severus enfrentaría al Señor Tenebroso, antes de permitir que algo le pasara al mocoso. Aun cuando eso le costara la vida."

Ya no pudo escuchar más porque un elfo apareció y no queriendo ser regañado por escuchar tras la puerta se dio a notar. No comprendía porque motivo su padrino podía quererlo tanto, ya que él era siempre tan frío, impersonal y adusto, pero lo agradecía en el alma.

—¿Qué es esto padrino?– Draco comenzó a sentirse muy cansado después de tomar la poción.

—Relájate, Draco. te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad, pero para transgredir el tiempo...

—No...– susurro el rubio casi dormido.

La puerta del tiempo solo se abría al momento de la muerte, para la regeneración del alma, todo mago Sangre Pura lo sabía. Solo si alguien moría...

Draco busco con sus ojos de plata a su padrino, pero él estaba bebiendo otra poción, luego de eso cayó y cayó, no veía nada más que oscuridad, hasta que su mano golpeo con algo suave y blando, trato de ver algo más, pero no lo consiguió, todo era tan oscuro en ese lugar y no tenía fuerza alguna para moverse, ese lugar era tan cálido, lo arrastraba a los mundos del sueño. Pero no lo olvidaría, no se permitiría olvidar a su padrino. No lo haría.

Draco despertó de nuevo al sentir como ese lugar cálido en el que estaba cambiaba, ya no era cálido, era frío, muy frío, quería llorar del frío cruel pero solo fue poco tiempo el que estuvo en ese frío, su cuerpo se estaba adaptando, porque no era que dejara de hacer frío, no, claro que no. Pero se estaba adaptando, la magia lo envolvía de nuevo.

Solo que echaba de menos el calor cómodo y reconfortante del otro lugar en el que estuvo primero, pero donde estaba ahora era frío pero cargado de magia, le gustaba ese lugar porque era seguro, sabía que era mucho más seguro y lo volvía más fuerte, esa magia se sentía diferente a su magia de toda la vida, más poderosa, más destructiva y si quería sobrevivir y vengar a su padrino, debía ser fuerte, debía dejar atrás el miedo y ser tan malvado y cruel como el Señor Oscuro, de lo contrario, el sacrificio de su padrino habrá sido en vano y eso no lo iba a permitir.

NOTA ACLARATORIA:

Pues resulta que mis tríos solo me gustan a mi y que odian que cambie el DRARRY...

¡Que lastima!

Como ya supere el trago amargo de esa declaración el día de ayer, pues que me escribo un lindo Stoki/frostshild (pa' que me odien mas) si mi lindo StevexLoki y otro Zukulento trio. (Beta querida las faltas de ortografía fueron a propósito)

¿Y que creen? pues nada mas y nada menos que trío (oie zhi) DRATOM/DRARRY.

Por fa si van a reventar de coraje por esto, NO y repito NO me lo hagan saber. Si me dejan de leer pues ándale váyase derechito y sin voltear porque se pueden caer.

A los que si disfrutan mis locuras bienvenidos a este crossover.

Pero dejando de lado mi obvia molestia, déjenme aclaró que los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a Marvel comics y JK Rowling.

Pero la historia es mía y no permito copia o adaptación de una o todas sus partes sin mi consentimiento.

Cómo espero que quien les sea fanático de los cómics, pero si no lo son hay va una pequeña aclaración.

Draco va a tener los poderes de Hela; (hija de Loki) Hela no va a existir por lo tanto, así que lean la nota para que luego no se estén quejando de que no aviso.

Fuerza, resistencia y durabilidad sobrehumanas

Magia negra

Telepatía

Expansión de vida

Reencarnación

Teletransporte

Toque mortal (Mano de la Gloria) aquí haré una variaciones a parte x que obvio no sería yo si no lo hago.

Poderes místicos de alto nivel

Control de elementos

Poder de un ejército de muertos.


	2. 2- Derecho

Había sido expulsado a Midgard, pero el estúpido de Odín no contempló un pequeño detalle; los jotun debían procrear un hijo al menos una vez en su vida o corrían el riesgo de enloquecer o en el peor de los casos de morir.

Pero en Midgard no había un solo prospecto de padre para su hijo, no iba a tener un bebé de un sucio mortal, no permitiría que su hijo fuera débil y patético como esas criaturas. El Dios del engaño iba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando aquel hombre de cabello negro que le cubrían el rostro se chocó con él.

El hombre parecía muy enfermo y agotado, se miraron a los ojos por largos minutos y el desconocido había arrastrado a Loki a un callejón, se dejó caer al piso y Loki se sintió curioso, no era común que un midgardiano se le acercara, el instinto de supervivencia les gritaba lo que él era.

—Vas a tener un hijo pronto– susurró el hombre y Loki lo miro aún más curioso.

Sabía que esa no era una condición que los midgardianos tuvieran, de hecho, era extraño que lo entendieran. Se puso de pie pues se había inclinado junto al hombre.

—El alma de Draco eligió bien entonces– fue lo último que dijo antes de exhalar un último suspiro y morir, pero de pronto una luz verde vaporosa comenzó a llenar el lugar, Loki trato de alejarla, pero no pudo así que chasco los dedos y se desvaneció, apareciendo de nuevo en la torre de Stark, donde vivía y era vigilado por el soldado de otro tiempo, que desde luego, no perdió oportunidad para reprenderlo por irse de esa manera, Loki de pronto sintió mucho calor y dejo de oír lo que el Capitán decía.

Se dirigió a su habitación, pues necesitaba con urgencia un baño de agua fría. No podía sacar de su mente los músculos marcados del rubio soldado y su piel comenzó a arder, su propia magia le estaba jugando una treta, ya que él no había dado su brazo a torcer para tener a su futuro hijo la magia ya había encontrado al candidato perfecto, que le daría al bebé, la resistencia para todo el poder de su legado.

La puerta se abrió de improviso, iba a mandar a volar al atrevido que osaba entrar de esa manera, pero de pronto lo sintió, un líquido resbalando de su entrada, era el lubricante natural de su cuerpo, levanto la vista con dudas y frente a él, estaba el soldado rubio, su cuerpo estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de resistir los embates de la magia de Loki, pero en cuanto vio al Dios desnudo, ya no pudo luchar más.

Los azules ojos de Steve se tornaron grises oscuros, tomo a Loki y lo echo a su hombro desnudo como estaba y lo llevo a la cama, lo dejo caer sin delicadeza, lo que hizo gemir al Dios, ¡mierda! sí que estaba caliente.

Steve prácticamente se arrancó la ropa delante de Loki, que permanecía con las piernas abiertas donde el rubio lo había dejado caer, la verdad sea dicha lo que más deseaba era que lo poseyera de inmediato.

Pero el rubio o ya tenía experiencia o (cosa que no dudaba viviendo con el degenerado de Stark) simplemente la magia lo guiaba para complacerlo por completo.

Steve estaba dándole atención a los pequeños y rosados pezones que se habían endurecido y luego lo beso con lujuria, enredando su lengua con la del Dios del engaño, con su pierna el rubio separo más la de Loki para hacerse espacio y se separó de esa boca pecaminosa que le nublaba la razón, sujeto las caderas del pelinegro y lo arrastro hacia él, la entrada de Loki resbaladiza por todo ese líquido que la lubricaba solo hacía que Steve perdiera más y más la conciencia, quedo rozando el miembro ya duro y erguido de Rogers.

Sintió el empuje y gimió, era doloroso, pero no le importaba, quería más, lo quería todo dentro de él. Se empujo él mismo y oyó un gruñido.

—Si haces eso de nuevo voy a tomarte de una buena vez– dijo Steve con voz ronca.

Loki lo hizo de nuevo, esperando que el rubio cumpliera con su amenaza. Sin poder controlarse, Steve se enterró en el cuerpo de Loki sujetándolo con más fuerza de las caderas, espero casi nada antes de comenzar a embestirlo con fuerza y sin detenerse, Loki gemía y se retorcía de placer, no podía negar que el tamaño de Steve Rogers era considerable, se corrió dentro de él, el semen caliente aplacó un momento la necesidad de sus entrañas, pero solo fue unos minutos Steve se giró y sin salir de Loki lo dejo empalado sobre su miembro que de nuevo estaba duro, Loki sabía que esa noche iba a ser muy larga. Pero no le importaba, empezó a subir y bajar sobre ese miembro sosteniéndose del pecho del Capitán, contraía la pelvis arrancando jadeos lujuriosos del soldado.

Toda la noche se corrieron Loki manchando con su esencia el abdomen duro y marcado de ese hombre, mientras que el rubio lo lleno varias veces y cuando por fin Steve Rogers salió del cuerpo de Loki, por su entrada resbalaban algunos residuos de semen.

Steve le acaricio con dos dedos el pequeño anillo que en ese momento se encontraba dilatado y Loki gimió al sentir los dedos, Rogers sonrió de lado y mando la cordura de paseo, volvió a levantar el trasero de Loki, poniéndolo boca abajo y se introdujo en él de un golpe certero.

Loki ya no tenía fuerza para seguir, solo se dejó hacer por el soldado jadeando su nombre entrecortadamente, mientras Steve lo seguía follando sin parar, ahora entendía porque demonios su magia lo había escogido.

—Ya... ya no pue-do...– gimió Loki agotado.

La noche casi concluía pues el cielo se estaba tornando claro.

—Aún tenemos un rato más– dijo Steve levantando a Loki en brazos mientras lo llevaba al baño. —Y te prometo que esta noche estarás de nuevo en mi cama.

Lo beso de manera posesiva, mientras le lavaba todo el cuerpo con suavidad.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado al gentil y tímido capitán Rogers?


End file.
